Copy me this
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: InuyashaXAlphas AU crossover: What is during episode 4 Anna wasn't the only girl Gary met. Kagome is a high functioning autistic with an ability that even Dr. Rosen didn't know was possible. Gary and her become fast friends, but maybe something even more if Gary can figure out his need to protect Kagome. I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha or Alphas. The rating may change


**I'm pretty sure this is the first Alphas/Inuyasha crossover. I've just started watching the series and I have fallen in love with Gary. I want him to have someone special after Anna turned out to be part of red flag. I've only seen halfway through the first season.**

Chapter 1

"So, the big guy's strong. John Woo guy's got aim. What do you do?" the man asked.

"I can fly" Nina said as she got something to drink from the fridge.

"Really?" the guy asked, genuinely curious about her ability.

"Yeah. Laser beams shoot right out of my eyes." Nina answered back sarcastically.

"Right, forget I..." the man stopped as he heard a noise from the front door. He reaches for his gun and slowly makes his way to check. At this moment Kagome walked through the door while putting her key away.

"Anna, I'm back. I'm back from seeing Dr. Ross. He told me people don't like when I don't announce that I'm here. So I'm telling you I'm back." Kagome turned and faced Nina and the officer with a confused look on her face.

"Miss. I need you to leave these premises" the man ordered lowering his gun. He didn't put it fully away because you could never tell who was an alpha and who wasn't.

"I don't want to. I'm here to see Anna. I'm going to go talk to Anna." Kagome stepped forward but Nina blocked her way and started to "push" her.

"You need to leave. Go back home and don't come back." Nina ordered, but Kagome glared and shook her head.

"I don't like you telling me what to do. Dr. Ross told me it's not nice to tell people what to do. You can't do that to me." Kagome said and continued to walk further into the house.

Nina was lost in thought. If this girl couldn't be effected by her push, like Gary wasn't, then she must be an Alpha.

As Kagome walked into the room she could hear Anna communicating in she saw a tall boy twitching his hands.

"I can help you find them" the boy said translating Anna's language.

"Wow. I'm the only one that understands Anna. I understand her language and so do you. I'm Kagome." She said as Gary turned to face her.

He was confused. This girl was talking to him. She was clearly autistic, but she didn't act like he did.

"I'm Gary. That's my name. Gary Bell. Hello Kagome. You're pretty. How do you know Anna?"

Kagome and Gary were entranced by each other. They couldn't understand why they were drawn together, but they couldn't stop it if they tried. Their staring broke as Kagome turned to face Anna as she scratched her nails and dragged the brush on the table.

"Ha-ha. That was funny Anna." Kagome responded after translating the pattern of sounds that were made.

It was her smile that had Gary unknowingly willing to do anything to make Kagome that happy all the time.

- A little While Later-

Gary explained to Dr. Rosen and Nina about how he translated Anna's language. "Except Kagome, she already understands it. She understands Anna's language."

"She understands every language" Kagome inputted from behind Gary. She was too busy staring at Gary's phone to see the nervous looks on Rosen and Nina's face from the fact that she was touching Gary.

Dr. Rosen tries for himself and speaks to Anna in a foreign language. Gary twitches his hands and translates Anna's response.

"What were you doing? With your hands just then." Kagome asks with her body wrapped further around Gary. Dr. Rosen then starts to explain Alphas and what Gary's abilities is to a fascinated Kagome.

"I wanna see them too" she says and before anyone can explain that you have to be born with it, Kagome took Gary's face and smashed their foreheads together. Their faces were so close together. Gary could feel her breath on his lips, but he wasn't worried about the germs. He was captivated by Kagome's glowing eyes. They were such a bright blue color he couldn't look away.

As if they weren't locked in such intense eye contact, Kagome spun around with a smile on her face and familiar twitching hands.

"Hey Gary. I can do it now. I can look at the waves like you do." She pulled him over to the bed in the room and they both searched through the electromagnetic wavelengths.

Nina and Dr. Rosen watched the backs of the two gifted young adults as if they weren't allowed into their world. It was a world of colorful lines and shapes only those two could see.

Dr. Rosen felt the psychologist in him need to understand this girl. Not just because she was an alpha that just copied Gary's ability, but because Gary, a man he knows to not like touch, was allowing this young women to.

"Kagome, what can you tell me about yourself. When did you know you could do these kind of things?" He asked.

"Will you be my friend if I tell you? Dr. Ross says friends ask questions to get to know each other. Gary and I asked each other questions and he's my best friend." Kagome asked with a cute tilt of her head.

When Dr. Ross nodded her head she began her story. "I was born like this. I was born autistic, but I'm 32 on the C.A.R.S scale. I'm high functioning like Gary. Papa didn't like that I was like this so he left. Mama didn't like that he left so she told me to be better. I didn't know what to be better at. So I watched people. I looked for things to be good at. There was this one girl. She was good at getting people to do what she wanted so I copied her. She was good at what you do" she indicated to Nina at that part." I copied people who were really strong, some people were really good at building stuff, and there was someone who could shoot fire out of his hands too. I copied a lot of people, nut mama didn't like those things I was good at so she left too. Grandpa put me on a plane and sent me here. Here I am. I'm good at helping so don't leave me too." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Friends help, and were friends now."

Dr. Rosen walks out of the room like a kid was just told he could have two puppies instead of just one. "Anna is a living, breathing Rosetta stone. She has severe apraxia, but her language and pattern recognition is severely enhanced. Oh, and Kagome, she already said she is a high functioning autistic, but what her family didn't realize I that she has the ability to copy other Alpha skills. I've only met one other adomophatic, but never have I known it possible to copy Alpha abilities. No one noticed that these young women were Alpha's.

- At Gary's House -

Gary was getting out of the minivan as his mother greeted him. "I'm not going to bed. I missed 9:30 so I'm going to stay up. All night." Gary paused and started to twitch his hands. He smiled and let out a small laugh. "Kagome sent me a video of a dancing cat." He then continued to his rooms searching the waves for something to send back to Kagome.

"Who's Kagome?" Gary's mother asked.

"He met two girls tonight" Rosen said. "They're both about his age. I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly. He even let Kagome hold on to him. They both have some cognitive disabilities. Anna isn't as social, but Kagome is rated a 32 on the C.A.R.S scale and depends on touch to establish relationships because of abandonment issues, but they're both extraordinary in their own way." He explained before promising no more late nights and went their separate ways.

- Later at Anna's house -

"You haven't answered me. What are you going to do?" the computer translating Anna's sounds said.

Gary asked, "Are you really my friend. Or were you just pretending so I'd send my friends wrong information. I'm asking you too Kagome."

"Of course I'm your friend" the computer answered. Kagome crawled over the bed and hugged Gary from behind. "I need you Gary, please don't leave me too." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"I will protect you Kagome. We're friends." Gary looked at both of the girls and grabbed Kagome with him as he stood up. He didn't know why he was okay with touching Kagome, but he was starting to accept it anyway. "Okay goo, because I just. I just did something. Sneaky. And I don't think you're going to like it."

Anna started to get twitchy. "Rosen isn't like us. He isn't an Alpha" she tried to explain why Gary should join the Red Flag cause. She knew if she could get Gary to agree to come with her, then Kagome would follow.

"No, he isn't. But he is my friend. Anna you don't have to worry ok. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. Either of you."

Anna had an angry look on her face. She didn't want to be protected, she only wanted them to join her cause. To understand that they weren't just a group of terrorists, and that the people who weren't Alphas could never understand them. She made an overload of information come to the IP address and Kagome and Gary fell to the floor clutching their heads until they lost consciousness.

- After Anna's escape -

Nina and Dr. Rosen run into the bed room to find an Unconscious Gary on his back with Kagome laid out on top of him in a similar state.

"Are you hurt anywhere" Dr. Rosen asked as he watched Gary try to sit up.

"Our heads hurt." Gary said cradling Kagome's head so she wouldn't fall over.

Nina and Rosen were shocked that Gary was willingly touching someone.

"You should get us something purple to drink. Kagome said before that she likes purple. When her head hurts. I like orange, but Kagome likes purple so I'll drink purple too." Gary looked around the room and stopped on Anna's rocking chair.

"Don't tell Kagome that Anna left."

- At Gary's house-

They pulled up in the van with an awake Kagome holding on to Gary.

"I know you both liked Anna, but remember that I'm your friend too." Dr. Rosen said, hoping to convince the two young adults that they shouldn't leave the team.

Garry interrupted as Rosen struggled for something else to say. "But you're not one of us. You're not." He pulled a protective arm around Kagome as if shielding her from the pain Dr. Rosen might unknowingly cause her. "I sent you an email. You should read it. It's from me and Kagome."

Gary's mom opened the door when she heard Gary yelling and froze at the sight of Gary holding a girl in his arms.

"Mom, meet Kagome, I said I would protect her so I'm going to. She's going to work with me. She's my colleague now. So I'm going to sleep with her, goodnight." He walked off pulling a giggling Kagome with him. Neither of them turned to see the stunned faces of the people they left shocked behind them.

**I've wrote the next chapters of my other stories I just have to type them now, so expect more updates in the near future. ** **I wrote how Kagome and Gary acted like he acts of the T.V show so if you didn't like it I apologize. I didn't mean any offense, I don't know many high functioning Autistics. I did some research but I don't know any real life references to go off of. **


End file.
